


right where you left me

by cherryblossomswift



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara Oswald - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, The Doctor - Freeform, clara and the doctor, doctor who - Freeform, how do u tag, idk how to tag lol, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomswift/pseuds/cherryblossomswift
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctors new regeneration to Clara's Diner and she remembers everything.
Relationships: The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	right where you left me

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad i apologise in advance :,) i had the idea and i had to write it but i rushed it cause i got excited oops

It was just another day for Clara Oswald, she was still stuck at the Diner, all hope was lost.   
The Doctor didn’t know who she was and yet she was still in love with the time travelling alien, she didn’t think the pain would ever go away. The Doctor had probably regenerated by now anyway.   
She sat down in the corner and let her thoughts wander, she wondered who the Doctor was travelling with now, she wondered about their new face and wondered most of all, had the Doctor really forgotten her, would their memory of her ever come back. 

\------

Meanwhile, the Time Lord had just regenerated, into a woman. The TARDIS had kicked her out and she had ended up on a train in Sheffield. She met new friends. Their names were Ryan, Graham and Yaz and she had accidentally taken them to an alien planet while trying to track the TARDIS. She had finally found the TARDIS and now her mission was to get her new friends back to their homes.   
On her first attempt the TARDIS had taken them to 1704, they didn’t stay long though. The Doctor had places to be.   
It wasn’t until the TARDIS landed in a desert, was it a desert?  
The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and stood for a while.  
“What is it Doctor?” Ryan, one of her new companions asked.  
The Doctor didn’t know what else to say, she knew where she was. She remembered everything.  
“Clara.” She whispered.  
“Clara? Who’s Clara?” Ryan asked.

The Doctor took off running towards a small diner in the corner. This place, it was where she had last spoken to her Clara.  
She opened the door, and there she was, sitting in the corner. She looked up to see who had entered, not many people visited the Diner.

“Clara?” The Doctor asked.   
“Who are you?” Clara replied.  
The Doctor frowned for a moment before smiling and walking towards the younger woman.  
“Clara, my Clara.” She smiled.  
“Doctor? Is that you?” Clara asked hopefully.  
“It’s me. I’m a woman now. Different but I think I like it.” The Doctor said, a small laugh escaping her lips.  
Clara smiled and threw herself into the Doctors arms.  
“Doctor.” She began. Tears had started to fall. “I’ve missed you, so so much.” She sobbed.  
The Doctor took Clara’s face in her hands and wiped her tears with the pads of her thumbs.   
“Clara, my beautiful Clara. Please don’t cry.” The Doctor said.  
She placed a kiss on the younger woman’s forehead and then spoke up again.  
“I remember.” The alien smiled.  
She received a confused look from Clara.  
“I remember what you said in the Cloisters.” The Doctor said. “And I love you too.” She smiled.

Clara swung her arms around her neck. Despite the Doctor being shorter, Clara was still tiny. The Doctor picked her up and twirled her around before placing a kiss on her cheek.  
“Will you come with me? I don’t want to leave you here again.” The Doctor asked hopefully.  
“Of course.” Clara smiled.

The Doctor took her hand, and they left the Diner behind.   
“There’s new friends in the TARDIS, I’m dropping them home because they helped me find the TARDIS and then she brought me here.” The Doctor smiled.  
“Of course she did.” Clara smiled back.

When they entered the TARDIS, Clara noticed she had redecorated.   
“I like the redecoration!” Clara said. Her comment received a thankful hum from the TARDIS.  
Ryan, Graham and Yaz were standing there looking very confused.  
“Ryan, Graham, Yaz. This is Clara. This is my impossible girl.” The Doctor said proudly.

\------

The TARDIS doors swung closed and she took off without question. Then, with a thump, they landed in Sheffield. Yaz, Graham and Ryan left the TARDIS and the Doctor wiped their memories once they were all in the safety of their own homes.

“So, where do you want to go?” The Doctor smiled.  
“You can take me anywhere, I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.” Clara said, hugging her Doctor from behind and wrapping her arms around her.  
"I’ve missed you.” The Doctor sighed.

Clara and The Doctor would be together forever. They were meant to be together.   
Clara was the Doctors impossible girl and she would always show up in one way or another.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> i never post on here bc i'm always too scared so pls give feedback   
> also yell at me on twitter if u want anything @thirteenswillow !!!   
> ok bye


End file.
